Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles.
Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Slider devices have been used to help open and close closure profiles on reclosable bags. In some instances, the slider devices can be ejected from the reclosable bag when the bag is open and the sides of the bag are pulled outwardly. Improvements in closure arrangements are desirable.